


Sasuke Is Missing (Screw Akatsuki, Konoha, And The Kyuubi Jinchuriki)

by ZiquilaLeo



Series: Selfishly (and Selflessly) Using Time Travel [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Feels, Gen, Light Angst, Male Friendship, Protective Uchiha Itachi, Uchiha Itachi-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:42:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23079538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZiquilaLeo/pseuds/ZiquilaLeo
Summary: Itachi finds out news of Sasuke's disappearance.
Relationships: Akatsuki & Uchiha Itachi, Hoshigaki Kisame & Uchiha Itachi, Uchiha Itachi & Uchiha Sasuke
Series: Selfishly (and Selflessly) Using Time Travel [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1405444
Comments: 11
Kudos: 236





	Sasuke Is Missing (Screw Akatsuki, Konoha, And The Kyuubi Jinchuriki)

Itachi stares at his hand. The one that broke his little brother’s wrist.

It’s been years since he’s seen his little brother; so long ago he had broken Sasuke's innocent heart and shattered his world.

_Has it really been so long?_

A frown pulls at Itachi's lips.

Disgust pools in the pit of his stomach at the mental image of his teenage little brother. Not because he's disgusted with Sasuke, no. Never will he ever feel such negative emotions toward his baby brother, but at the fact of how long Sasuke had to suffer by himself. At how Itachi wasn't there for him.

Itachi hopes the day his little brother will finally come and set him free from his sins and self-loathing is soon.

Even now, weeks after their unexpected encounter, he can still remember every moment of his reunion with him. His Sharingan had been activated the entire time, so he remembers the feel of warmth emitting from his little brother’s wrist wrapped securely in his hand; still feels the rush of relief and guilt at the sight of him.

Itachi missed him so much. He wanted to scream at him for being there of all times. His little brother has already seen the worst of him, but he’d rather not have to add to those horrible moments any more than necessary. He knew it would hurt too, but he underestimated how much it would when his little brother stared at him like that, like he was the bad guy. But, he is. He wishes he didn’t have to be, never wanted his little brother to go through what he had, but – _and there’s always a 'but'_.

He couldn’t let Konoha fall, hadn’t wanted any of his clansmen to be tortured and shunned because of actions most of them were forced to take, but most of all, he couldn’t let his little brother suffer from the sins of others.

Except he had, in one of the worst ways possible, but – and here, it pains him to say – what he had done was the lesser evil from the other options, for both of them. War, whether it be Civil or among the Hidden Villages, CANNOT happen.

And in order to keep up this charade, he had hurt his little brother. Again. Will he kill Sasuke in the end too before his baby brother can cleanse the Uchiha name?

The incomplete Sharingan belonging to his little brother flashes in his mind, burning away memories of happy moments long gone. 

_Or did I already kill my little brother on That Night?_

“Hnnn? You’re staring again, Itachi-san,” his partner’s amused voice interrupts his silent musing.

He calmly puts his hand down, letting the clear memory of his little brother’s hatred directed towards him permanently imprinted into his brain, drift to the back of his mind. “I don’t know what you’re talking about, Kisame.”

It’s a lie, they both know it.

He’s thankful the Missing-Nin hadn’t asked questions of why there was a survivor from his clan after Sasuke's sudden appearance back at the Inn, but he has a feeling the other has already figured out the reason most others are too blinded in their assumptions and what he wants them to believe to come to the real conclusion.

“Heh. If you say so,” His partner grins, shark-like and dangerous. “I’m always up for a fight. Just saying.” Itachi hears the real meaning though hidden underneath: an offer for his help.

Itachi doesn’t reply to it, instead allowing his eyes to wander the forests they’re walking through. They aren’t in a rush to head anywhere, not when there’s no destination in mind.

They’re no longer in Fire Country; they didn’t want to stick around for reinforcements to arrive that would allow Jiraiya of the Sannin to chase after them. 

But in all actuality, Itachi didn’t want to fight Konoha shinobi. If he could, he would do what he can to get out of one, but if he couldn’t, he’d at least make it convincing enough for Akatsuki that he tried to slay them if Konoha got in their way.

Unfortunately, his partner isn’t the fool he comes off to be. He may be a brute, but the shark-like man is probably one of the most scarily smart shinobi currently alive. Itachi has no allusions his partner hasn’t figured out half the shit only a handful of people knows about him, of his past.

Not that it matters since he’s also figured out important pieces of his partner’s past. They both know that the other knows, but never touch on their life before Akatsuki. They’re partnership is long-termed as much as it is temporary. Either he dies by his brother’s hand, or Kisame dies by some miraculous chance, whichever comes first.

A slight tug on his consciousness has him connecting eyes with his partner, breaking his train of thought.

Pein.

Odd. They just finished filling in the man after their encounter with the Sannin, and the next meeting isn’t until a month from now.

However, ignoring Leader's call isn't an option. So Itachi settles against a tree without complaint next to his partner.

With little trouble he meditates, gently falling into the trance. Instinctively answering the call and letting his consciousness be pulled to wherever the statue is.

When his eyes opens, Sharingan glowing in the darkness, he isn’t surprised to see all the other members. Last minute meetings rarely, if never, happen, but is perhaps considered the most important of their gatherings.

“What’s the meaning of this, un?!” Deidera shouts. “I was in the middle of coming up with my latest art, un!”

“Deidera, shut up,” Sasori rasps, his head turning to glare at his partner.

“Silence,” Pein’s monotone voice brings a tense silence among the gathered members. Those ringed eyes glide from one individual to another before it stops on Itachi and Kisame.

Itachi frowns, knowing his high-collar from his cloak will hide it. 

“You called?” Kisame asks boldly, probably not liking the assessing look directed at them.

“Kisame. Itachi. Where are you right now?” Pein asks.

“We’re in Kumo,” Kisame answers.

Pein’s eyes seem to narrow, the pair staring at Itachi. “Since when?”

“A week ago,” Itachi replies, not willing to let his partner answer for him too when it’s clearly him the Leader wants to interrogate.

Pein frowns.

He never frowns unless it’s about something bad.

The rest of the Akatsuki members tense in anticipation, all of them realizing this meeting between them aren’t one of those last minute mission assignments.

“If what you say is true, then we are in a predicament,” Pein’s frown deepens. “Two days ago, Konoha was attacked by an unknown individual or group.”

Itachi can feel his heart sink once he registers what this could mean.

“Eh? What’s new? Weren’t they attacked by their Allies just a while back?” Hiruko, Kakuzu’s partner carelessly states.

Itachi avoids staring at him so he doesn't use his Sharingan on the other shinobi.

“This unknown attacker used Black Flames to burn down the Uchiha Compound,” Pein is still staring at him, but Itachi can only feel his blood freezing, “Black Flames similar to what you wield, Itachi.”

“Oi, oi. Itachi and I have been in Kumo for the last week,” Kisame is smiling, but it’s all teeth than humor.

“I believe you,” the leader says, and that’s enough to snap the Uchiha out of his rising panic. “However, it doesn’t change the fact that there is someone out there with powers similar to yours Itachi, whether they are Uchiha or possess the Sharingan, and with the knowledge of where the Kyuubi Jinchuriki is.”

“How do you know it’s not Konoha trying to bullshit us, un?” That’s a pretty good question coming from Deidera of all people.

“Because it’s not only the Kyuubi Jinchuriki missing, but also the only Uchiha to survive the massacre of his clan. Their last known location was the Uchiha Compound right before the entire place was burned to the ground. Konoha thinks it was Akatsuki’s doing and have begun search parties for the boys and sent Hunter Nins after the Akatsuki, specifically you and Kisame, Itachi.”

Sasuke is missing. His little brother is gone.

What. The. Hell. Is Danzo and Sandaime-sama. Doing.

“Konoha hasn’t made it public to the rest of the village, only Chuunin and above know of their disappearance as well as our faulty involvement. A reliable spy of mine informed me of this secret event and has led me to forestall my intentions for the meeting that was supposed to take place next month. Itachi, Kisame, the Kyuubi is yours to catch, so your mission from now on is to find it and secure it. However, should any of you encounter the Kyuubi Jinchuriki, you are free to catch it yourself – alive, that is. But, beware of a third party that may get in our way.”

“Yes Leader-sama,” they all answer.

Itachi leaves the shared link soon after, snapping his eyes open the same moment he stands. “Let’s go Kisame.”

“Yes, yes,” his partner doesn’t disagree, easily falling into step with him. “So there’s someone else out there who has the Sharingan aside from you and your little brother? I wonder who.”

 _Danzo… Madara…_ Itachi’s fists clench inside the sleeves of his cloak. _If any of you hurt him, I’m going to make you regret angering me._

He holds back a nasty cough, frown turning into the first scowl he’s made in so long.

_I’m not going to let this sickness finish me off until I know my little brother is okay and he kills me himself._

Call him selfless or selfish, but he'll make sure those two goals come to be no matter what.

Itachi has waited forever to die, he doesn’t mind waiting a little longer, but it’d be pointless if his little brother isn’t the one to do it. His sacrifices would have been in vain if his little brother died when he promised his father and mother to take care of him.

Itachi betrayed his clan to save his village and little brother, killed them himself – there isn’t anything he wouldn’t do for either Konoha or his little brother, especially the latter of the two.

Though. In the end, all he really cares about is his baby brother. Screw Akatsuki, Konoha, and the Kyuubi Jinchuriki. Itachi can deal with them later after he’s confirmed his little brother’s status.

_I'm coming Sasuke._


End file.
